1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments having one or more articulation portions. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a mechanism for locking the articulating portion of the surgical instrument in a plurality positions.
2. Background of Related Art
Various instruments have been modified for use in closed procedures, i.e., laparoscopic, arthroscopic, endoscopic. Such instruments typically include an elongated body portion configure to extend through an opening in a patient, i.e., through an access port, and/or thorough a natural orifice, e.g., anus, mouth.
Many of these instruments adapted for use in closed procedures include an articulable tool assembly mounted on a distal end of an elongated body portion. The tool assembly is controlled remotely from the handle assembly mounted on the proximal end of the elongated body portion. An articulation mechanism mounted on the handle assembly allows for the remote articulation of the tool assembly relative to the elongated body portion. Generally, the articulation mechanism includes a lever mounted on the handle assembly that, when turned, advances or retracts an articulation linkage. The articulation link extends through the elongated body portion and is operably connected to the tool assembly. Longitudinal advancement and retraction of the articulation linkage causes articulation of the tool assembly. The tool assembly is maintained in a desired position solely through the friction between the lever and the handle. In this manner, if a clinician were to accidentally contact the tool assembly with a structure within the body with sufficient force, the force could cause the tool assembly to be deflected from the desired position.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have an articulation mechanism configured to selectively lock the tool assembly in one or more position.